


The Collar

by singingtater



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: Jinki has a surprise for his boyfriend right before their performance on Music Bank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got inspired to write this little drabble after seeing Jjong's choker during their performance of "Feel Good" on Music Bank! I thought it sort of looked like a collar and was imagining Jinki asking him to wear it on stage! So, yeah, enjoy!

“5 MINUTES TIL RECORDING STARTS!”

“Jjong!” 

“Hm?” Jonghyun turns from his place backstage where he was watching the other groups perform. Jinki appears behind him, his hands behind his back.

“I’ve got something for you!” He exclaims as he unveils the object.

“What is it, Babe?” Jjong studies it for a moment, Jinki just beams at it proudly. “Is… is that a collar?!?” Jinki nods excitedly.

“It’s an everyday collar! Just like you said you wanted that one time!”

Jjong smiles at his boyfriend’s gesture. He can’t believe he actually remembered that he said he wanted one in the first place. He then furrows his brow. “But, why do you have it here with you?”

“Becaaaause…” Jinki fiddles with the metal ring on the front of the collar, “I want you to wear it on stage. I want you to wear it when we perform ‘Feel Good.’”

“WHAT?!?” Jjong practically screams. Several stage hands stop what they’re doing and divert their attention to the boys. Jonghyun then grabs the older boy by the wrist and pulls him into a more secluded backstage area. “What? Hyung, are you serious? Come on, no. That’s crazy.”

“Aww, Jjongie, Baby… Pleeeeeease…” Jinki flashes a charming smile at the younger man, making his heart skip a beat. “I’d love it so much. I just want to show everyone that you’re mine, even if they don’t realize that that’s what it is.” 

Jonghyun eyes the collar in his boyfriend’s hands as he chews his bottom lip for a short moment, then nods hesitantly. “O-okay. I’ll do it.”

The elder’s face lights up immediately at hearing his words. He quickly hooks the collar around the shorter man’s neck, smiling as he does. He runs a thumb across the dark leather on his boyfriend’s neck admiringly. “Mm, Baby,” Jinki pulls Jonghyun towards him by his hips, “Can you feel how excited this has me already?” Jonghyun flushes as he feels the elder’s slight hard on through his jeans. “I’ll definitely have to take you as soon as we get home.” Jinki growls and kisses Jonghyun breathless.

“2 MINUTES TIL RECORDING STARTS!”

The couple parts suddenly, and Jinki can’t help but giggle at how pink Jonghyun’s cheeks are. “You’re so cute!” He squeals. “I’m so glad you said you’d do it! Okay, see you on stage!” Then he practically skips off to get in his place. Jonghyun knows he has such a problem when it comes to Lee Jinki. He just can’t say no to that man and his dazzling smile. Or his huge cock, of course, but that’s beside the point.

“1 MINUTE!”


End file.
